Dadda
by PossDownUnder
Summary: What happens when a baby enters the lives of our green team? You'll be supirsed which turtle the little baby takes to and how he reacts. PG for mild lang. Please read and review. And enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

"**Dadda"**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles and I didn't make up the movies mentioned either – I just took names off the new release DVD section of the local CD shop. _

_I just felt it was time to put the turtles in a new situation - hope you enjoy it. _

Part One

**What we found in the junk yard….**

Mike snuck up behind his brother and tugged his bandana tails, as he sped past him. "Got ya!" He continued to skateboard down the tunnel.

"Yeah well wait til I get my hands on you!" Growled his brother in response, as he rollerblades towards him brother. He slides up and down the side walls of the tunnel trying to avoid the sludge of the sewer.

Half an hour later, both turtles sat down to rest and more importantly – eat. They shared the big packet of Burger Rings and guzzled down water each.

"So what you want to do next bro?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"I wanter go check out the junk yard. I am sick of all the vids we got at home."

"You know the fact that DVD has taken over the video store – works entirely to our advantage. No one wants videos anymore – so they chuck them when they get the DVD version." Mikey said.

"Yeah thankfully for us – we got Don to fix the old VCR when it plays up. We are getting quiet a collection now hey?" Raph mussed.

"Come on – last one to the junk yard has to clean the toilet for a week," Raph quickly took off, leaving his brother to grab their rubbish.

"That not fair – you got a head start!"

"Bring out the violins Mikey – no one else can hear them" cried Raphael from the other end of the tunnel.

"Hey Dude, check it out!" Mikey held up a video case titled, "Flight of the Navigator".

"Hey I remember that movie – that was alright. I think Don was obsessed with it. We'll take it." Raphael replied, as he continued to sift through the mound of old videos.

"Hey remember this one?" He held up "Short Circuit"

"No, why did we use to watch it?"

"Yeah it's about a robot. Some 80's flick".

"Definitely a Donnie flick – but I'll check it out too." Mikey said.

"Oh found the perfect flick for Leo!"

"What is it? Greatest dictators of all times?" Mikey said to Raph. Both turtles chuckled.

"Na, better than that! My Little Pony movie." Both rolled over laughing at their joke on the oldest turtle.

"You know I got an idea Raph. Let's take it, and put the tape in Leo's favourite movie and he'll put it on not realising that it's a silly girl's movie."

"Mikey – you're a genius – I'd laugh if he got caught by Don or Splinter watching movie only four year old girls like. It'll be a hoot!" Raph slapped his brother on the shell playfully.

"Here's one for Splinter – how to meditate to modern hip hop music!" Mikey laughed to his brother.

"Somehow I don't think you'll win friends with that one Mikey."

"Now here's one for you Raph!" Mikey said, as he pulled something out of the rubble.

"What?"

"How to control tamer tantrums with Dr Christopher Green".

"Hey – you want me to shove this pony one up you is….."

"What was that?" Mikey looked alarmed. Raph too sensed that they were not alone in the junk yard.

"Come on – we better book before we're seen." Raph took charge. He always did when it was just him and Mikey.

Both turtles snuck round the other end of the mound and headed quietly and carefully towards the sewer entrance they had come through. Both turtles draw their weapons as one and turned the corner only to find…..

"What the hell? Mike – put your chucks away – we don't need them!" Raph ordered softly.

Mike shrugged and put his chucks back.

"So what do you think that's doing here?" Mikey asked his brother.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe it wanted a day down the junk yard like us," Raph spat.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

"You see anyone else about?" Raph motioned for Mike to scoot around the yard.

When Mike came back, "Na we're the only ones and that thing. What do you think is in that thing?"

"Mike – what do you think is in it? A water melon?" Raphael snapped in a whisper.

"You think it's really one?"

"Mike – it's a pram with a baby it – see the little arms."

"But where's its Mum or Dad?" Mikey asked.

"Gee, I don't know. It may not have a Mum or Dad and if it does – they obviously dumb parents dumping the baby here."

"What we goners do?" Mikey asked.

"Well it's about to start pouring with rain – we can't leave it there." Raph said.

"You saying we're goner take it with us?"

"Well you got a better idea? Besides – we take it back and wait for the rain to ease then later tonight we go drop it off at the hospital – like they do in the movies." Raph informed his brother of his plan.

"You crazy – what'll Splinter say?"

"Mikey – I think Splinter will agree that we'd be doing the wrong thing by leaving a little baby in a junk yard by it's self when it's about to piss with rain!" Raph snapped, as he creped over to the pram.

"Wonder if he's got a name?" Mikey said.

"How should I know? Besides it's a girl not a boy," Raphael whispered.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked.

"See it's got a skirt on and it's got a doll – must be a girl." Raph pointed out to his baby brother.

Both Turtles pushed the pram through the sewers, with Mikey pushing and Raph pulling when it got stuck in the sludge. They got to the opening of their home, when they stoped.

"How do we get that down there?" Mikey asked.

"We'll have to take the baby out, you carry the pram down." Raph turned to look at the baby, which at that very moment opened its brown eyes. Raphael froze, not knowing what the baby would do. Do humans fear mutants even when they're still in diapers?

"Hey baby, we won't hurt you. We just goner take you down this ladder and give you some milk, okay. Don't scream at us." Raph spoke softly to the little bundle.

"Dadda." The baby said, as Mikey covered his mouth from laughing too hard. Raphael quickly turned and shoved Mike to the side "Shut it!" He warned.

"Na, Me Raphael – but you probably can't say that – Mikey here couldn't say that til he was 8. I know – call me Raphie – that's easy for you."

"Dadda." Mikey couldn't stop chuckling, "I think she wants to call you Dadda, not Raphie."

"Shut up Mike ands get the damn pram," Raph picked up the baby and began to climb down the ladder. Lucky for him and the baby – he was used to climbing one handed down. He snuck towards the kitchen. He thought it'll be no time before this object in his arms would be hungry and he better find out if they had any milk left.

Mikey soon followed him into the kitchen.

"We got Milk Mikey?" Raph asked, as the baby started to play with his bandana and clouded his vision when he opened the fridge.

"I'll get it." Mikey rummaged through the fridge, just then they were joined by another turtle.

"Hey was wondering when you two would be back, I want a guinea pig to test….." Don stoped when he saw Raphael was holding something. "What on earth you got there?"

"It's a baby Don. I thought someone who's a scientist like yourself would already be able to spot a baby when you see one." Raphael said, as the baby pulled his bandana tails.

"What's it doing here? Who does it belong to?"

"We're feeding him", Mikey said, as he handed the bottle Raph.

"Dadda. Dadda dink".

"Mike – I tell you she's a girl!" Raphael snapped, as the child grabbed the bottle and began to drink.

Don's eyes grow wider. "Raph you've got a kid? How did that happen?"

Mikey laughed harder than when the baby called Raph Dadda.

"Yeah it looks so much like you Raph – I would never have thought it was yours?!" Mikey chuckled.

"No dumb-wit – we found her. Some tosser dumped her in the junk yard. It was about to pour with rain – we couldn't leave her there – she'd have died from the cold." Raphael said.

"What's so funny Mike?" Leo walked in – and stoped next to Don he saw Raphael on the bench with a little bundle sucking a bottle.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo blurted out.

"I don't believe it! So someone dumped that cute little baby girl in the junk yard to die?" Don said.

"Yeap, looks like it." Mikey said.

"So you thought you'd bring it back here did you Mike? It's not a stray cat or dog Mikey – it's a human baby!" Leo shouted.

The baby dropped the milk bottle and started screaming.

"Leo! Good one!" Raphael tried to rock the bundle and make it happy again.

"Its okay, it's okay, grumpy Leo just needs to learn to calm down. Raphie will keep you safe now…."

"And don't forget your Uncle Mikey…." Mikey stepped over the spilt milk and tried to cheer up the baby.

"Think you should leave Leo – your scaring her," Donnie said, as he got the cloth to mop up the mess at Raphael's feet.

"Leonardo, may I ask what all the noise in this kitchen is?" An elderly Rat walked in, looking at Leonardo.

"Um… they... brought that thing home." Leo pointed straight at his little brothers.

Splinter looked at Don moping up milk, Mike making funny faces and in Raphael's arms a small bundle with a blue dress on.

"Raphael, what are you doing with that baby?" The old ninja master asked.

"Master Splinter we found her left in the junk yard and it was goner rain. We couldn't let her stay there to die!" Raphael pleaded. He was already kind of fond of the bundle in his arms.

The baby stoped crying and turned her big brown eyes towards the old rat.

"Ohhhhh," The baby cooed.

"Yeah we brought her here just til the rain stops and we'll take her to the hospital." Mikey informed his Master of the plan.

"Why do you need to take her to the hospital? Was she abandoned? Does she look sick to you?"

"No Master, we just thought…." Mikey started.

"As soon as the rain stops, I'll help them to the nearest hospital Sensei." Leonardo said.

"No Leonardo, there is no need. Raphael and Michelangelo I applaud you for taking such a bold step into maturity by taking on the responsibility of caring for his young human child. I see that she seems already fond of you Raphael." Splinter eyed the young thing curled up in Raphael's' big strong green arms.

"I feel that you should wait to see if the parents come forward for the child, rather than leave her at the hospital she seems a rather healthy baby to me. I mean they would only put her in an orphanage if they can't find the parents. The poor child." Splinter moved over to the baby and patted her little light brown hair.

"Come with me, I must show you something," The four turtles walked to follow the old rat, not knowing what he had in mind this time.


	2. chapter 2

Part two

_Disclimer: I don't own the turtles! But take my hat off to their creators. This is not your usual turtle story. It's Raphael being a big old softy. But it's cute and well – I want to see how the turtles react to a toddler in the house. PS. They don't know how old the baby is yet – we do know she can talk. But the end of this chapter if you know child development – you probably don't need me to tell you how old she is. _

_Oh and Gabby is 100 my creation – so there you go. _

**When I was young……**

Splinter lead his four sons through the sewers to an old part which to them seems familiar though they had not been in for years.

"Do you remember this area?" Splinter inquired to his sons.

"No, why where are we?" Leonardo asked.

"This is where you four grow up. In here was where you took your first steps and then started to get too big for this small space – so I moved you all to what we now call our home."

"So you saying we once lived here?" Don looked around the small room, and saw a wall with red scribble on it.

"Yes – see that scribble – you did that Raphael when you got your first crayon set." Splinter pointed to the markings.

"Hey what's this?" Mikey held up a rather big plastic object.

"That was one of your baby toys. I think once we give it a wash it will be alright for this little one here to play with. Make sure you bring that rubber kitten too – that was your favourite," Splinter informed his youngest.

"So this place is like the museum of our earliest days in the sewer?" Don asked his father.

"Yes my son. Over there you used to play for hours with a little hammer toy – until I had to take the hammer away because Leonardo and Raphael would hit one another with it."

"Hey look at this little weagon and the baby trike!" Leonardo cried as he bent down to see the blue trike with it's faded lettering of "Leonardo".

"Was this mine?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I got you that the birthday before we moved. You always made me put your name on your toys." Splinter informed the oldest.

"So why we here Splinter – just to get the toys?"

"No, a baby needs more than toys my son. She will need a change area – though I am hoping that she's a lot easier to change than a baby with a shell!" Splinter stated. "I was pleased the day you four were toilet trained."

"What else?"

"Well if you go in there, Don you will find an old portable cot. Can you bring it out for me please?"

Don quickly got hold of the cot and pulled it out.

"This place is cool Splinter – why didn't you bring us here before?" Mikey played with the mobile that he'd found.

"I have not had the need to before," Splinter simply stated.

"Um… Splinter – we got any diapers?" Raphael asked, screwing his face up as he felt a movement in the diaper in his arms.

"They are not very good, but they will do until we can ask April to get us some new ones." Splinter said, handing his son a nappy bucket full of faded nappies.

"Um splinter – do I have to put these pins on her?" Raph held up a pin in the shape of a duck.

"What is wrong with it? The baby won't mind if it 's a duck or not."

"No – I am just scared of hurting her…." Raphael blushed as his brothers snickered at the fact Raphael was scared of changing a diaper.

"I shall guide you my son, you three – take these things back to the lair, Raphael and I will change this young one's bottom and we'll be there shortly. Mikey can I leave you to clear those toys for her?"

"No probs!"

Splinter talked his son through the very first nappy change. Poor Raph couldn't belive the mess a young thing can create. He was shacking the whole time he held the pins and managed to stab himself, but not the baby.

"Excellent my son. I really think you were born to look after a young child. Well done. Now when we get back to the lair, use this little tub to bath her."

"Sure." Raphael got hold of the baby's bath.

"Raphael, do you want to name her?" The old rat said as they headed back.

"Um.. well I guess a name is better than just baby hey?"

"Yes."

"But I don't know any baby names – let alone any girl names. Well I know April and Irma – but I don't want to name her that."

"Think about it, it took me ages to come up with all your names. In the end I just took the first book that I found to help me name you. I think I did alright – you all seem to match the name you were given."

That night Raphael got up every time the little baby cried. It wasn't too hard – the port-a-cot was placed in his room. Towards the end of the night, Raphael gave up putting the young girl back in the cot and just tucked her under the blanket in his bed. It was only then that they could both sleep soundly.

The next morning Raphael could feel a small finger tickling his chin.

"Don't", He mumbled.

"Dadda."

Raphael's eyes flew open.

"Hey, thought I told you my name was Raphie. Can't you say Raphie?" He said softly to the adorable little girl curled up in his arms.

"Dadda", the little girl pointed to the big turtle.

"Okay – since you can't say it – I guess I can't argue with those big brown eyes. Heck you are cute aren't you. How could your Mummy leave you like that?"

"Mama go".

"Huh? You remember your Mama?"

"Dadda stay", the little girl's eyes looked scared that she would be left alone. It was as though she knew she had been left and Raphael was the one to take her home.

"I'm not gona leave you baby. Dadda is here." He kissed the little girl – who imeadiantly light her face up.

"You remember yoru name?" He asked the child. If she could remember her Mama – maybe she could remember her name.

The child looked blankly at him.

"Ok – well let me just got find a book and we find you a name. I can't keep calling you baby." He got off the bed, the little girl immediately held out ready to be picked up.

"Okay sweetie, come with ol' Raphie and we find you a book." Raph walked out into the turtles' livng area. He did what was unusual for him – went straight for the book case. He tried to find a book that was not too long – until he found a faded old book that he'd grow up reading every year when he was a child.

"Okay – lets see what the Baby Jesus' mama is called, see if you like it."

"Dadda book"

"You want me to read it to you?" Raph was puzzled, he didn't think people read to babies.

"Okay – since you asked for it," Raphael began to reads the story to the little girl in his lap.

"Now Mary was visited by the angle Gabriel to tell her of the good news.."

"Gabby", The little girl said.

"Yeah Gabrielt is an angel from heaven, see", he pointed to the picture.

"Gabby."

"What? You like Gabby do you?"

"Gabby book."

Raphael chuckled, "So your name is Gabby is it?"

"Gabby love Dadda." The little child smiled up at the big green turtle.

"Morning Raph, Morning baby," Mikey came past and crouched down to greet the baby in Raphael's lap.

"Her name is Gabriel – Gabby for short."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Her name is Gabby, Ain't it?"

The little girl nodded and smiled, "Gabby!"

"Hey cool – Raphael, Gabriel – it kind of sounds the same, don't it.." Mikey smiled at his brother. He was enjoying the new family member – he was kind of jealous yesterday when the baby called his brother Dadda. He would have loved to look after her – but once he'd seen Rapheal changing her diaper after dinner – he was happy to just be Uncle Mikey.

"You want some breakfast Gabby – Uncle Mikey cooking pancakes yum, yum." Mikey rubbed his tum.

"Yeah!" Gabby cried, taking both turtles by surprise.

"Okay – think we'll go eat pancakes. Come on Gabby," Rapheal stood to carry the child, who wriggled until he put her down.

"What?"

She grabbed his hand and stood up and walked leading her "Dadda in green" to the kitchen.


	3. chapter 3

**Dadda**

**Part 3**

_Disclaimer: No I don't own the turtles or Splinter – someone else made them up for me – I think we all know who those great men are. Gabby is my creation and Mine alone!! She's actually my Godchild – but my God child's not really called Gabby – I changed her name.. And the real life Gabby is almost 5 years old – this Gabby is about a year old– but shhhh – the turtles don't really know how old she is yet…_

_Oh and the Wiggles are an Aussie kids band that's been around since 1991. The Wiggles I do know are famous in the states now too. _

**It's Wiggle Time!**

It was training time in the turtles' lair, where Master Splinter put the turtles through their practice like he had always done. The four turtles did their push ups and other warm up exercises. They practice their defences and their attack sequences.

Though this morning was a little different. Instead of Splinter standing next to the turtles as they worked, he sat off to the side with a young girl in his lap. The little girl was fascinated with this great big over grown teddy like creature – which also talked and walked!

Gabby was already winning the hearts of the five bachelors under the streets of New York – though with those big brown eyes – which could not resist picking up such a sweet little baby.

Every time she cried or spoke – all eyes turned to her, especially Raphael – who she had taken a personal shining to. Raphael was the one she called her "Dadda". So far she had learnt who Mikey was – mainly because he was there when Raphael saved her from dying in the old junk yard alone.

It was like a new Raphael had moved into the lair – a calmer and happier one. His days of blowing off steam at the small things that ticked him off – like Mikey using up all the hot water just before it was Raph's turn for the shower. Or when something didn't work he'd go abuse Donetello to hurry up and fix it. Then there were the times he just exploded at Leonardo – because that was what happened between those two.

No, in less than 24 hours Raphael had become a more quiet and reserved Turtle. His family had not seen him so sentimental before over anything – except when he was a toddler and owned a toy bunny. Mind you if you asked him – it wasn't a rabbit at all – but a lion – but he'd soon put you straight if you dared to call it a rabbit.

His face lite up every time the young child called out to him and he loved the way she had taken to him rather than anyone else. He was jealous this morning when Michelangelo played with her at the breakfast table – thinking she'd find Mikey much better company. But she soon turned back to face Raphael with those big brown eyes and simply say "Dadda".

Donnie was helping to restore some of their old baby things and he had emailed April to get some nappies for them and some baby food. Gabby couldn't live off just mushy weet-bix. She needed foods that would help her developing mind and body.

Mikey was going to make custard for her later – though the last time Mikey had tried making custard – it was black and rubbery – so the turtles did not put any hopes on him there.

"Dadda, good", Gabby commented from Splinter's lap when Raphael had defeated Leonardo in their practice battle.

Raphael turned to smile at the little girl who lite up his world, just then Leonardo took the chance to flip Raphael over and thus – resulting in Raphael landing shell first onto the floor.

Leonardo had clearly been against the arrival of Gabby, he did not see it their role to society to care for orphaned babies – their role was that to protect the city. What good would Raphael been when he is tired from lack of sleep because Gabby had kept him up? What good would Raphael be when Gabby protested to him leaving her – she had already done so this morning when Raphael went for a shower – he ended up having to take her into the bathroom with him – in order for everyone to be able to hear their own thinking.

What did his brother plan to do? Strap the child on his back, like Leonardo and Donetello do with their weapons? Raphael would not be able to fight with a child on his back and the other two would be spending their time defending off attackers who tried to get to Raphael and the baby.

"LEONARDO!" Splinter was now up and over at the side of the training mat. Gabby was still in his arms and tugging at a hair on his arm.

"Busted!" Mikey whisper to Don.

"What?" Leonardo came back to earth, "Yes Sensei?"

"Explain to me what you just did?"

"You always say a true ninja is never distracted from his work. Even when Raphael had defeated me – he had forgotten that I could easily turn round and attack him. Which is what I did to remind him of his lack of attention to the job this morning?"

"Leonardo it seems to me that you have something on your mind that in fact must be directed towards Raphael?" Splinter half knew that it would have something to do with the wriggling child who was now smiling down at her Daddy, who just smiled back at her.

"It's Raphael and this baby", He pointed to the little girl.

"Her name is Gabby - She's got a name! Use it!" Raphael stood up – the all too protective father.

"The normal Raph's back" Donnie commented to Mikey.

"Better hide the breakables again," Mikey chuckled – who stoped the minute he got a dirty look from his father.

"Raphael it is alright, my son. I think you two should leave, take Gabby with you," Splinter told the other two. Mikey and Don left when Mikey finally told Gabby he had a surprise for her.

"Leonardo, why do you oppose to Gabby being in the lair?" Splinter asked, he gave Raphael a warning look – let me handle this.

"We're not babysitters Master!" Leo exclaimed, "You trained us to fight – not change nappies and feed slop to a baby! We're all ninjas – how can we fight with a baby around? As usual Raphael did not think about his actions when bringing something he'd found at the tip home with him."

"Excuse me that thing happened to be a little girl – stop calling her an it!" Raphael exploded. How dare Leonardo be so self centred to think he should have leaved her there to die.

"Boys! Leonardo May I try and make you see what your brother did was very noble of him. He has not done this to gain reward – he has done what his heart has told him to do. He has taken a huge step into parenthood in only 24 hours – purely by chance."

"Well maybe he should think next time before he does something stupid like take on something he can not handle. He's a mutant turtle – we all are – except for you – he's a different species to the human baby. What happens when she gets older? You thought about that Raph? When she asks why we're green and she's brown? Didn't think so!" Leonardo throws all his anger towards the one turtle before him.

"Leonardo, do you suggest that what I did was wrong?" Master Splinter addressed his oldest son.

"What?" Leonardo confussed.

"I too became a father overnight many years ago," Splinter began.

"Yeah you forgot that bit didn't ya Leo – that Splinter didn't have to take care of us – but he did! We'd be dead now if it's weren't for Splinter!" Raphael shoots at his older brother.

Splinter gave both the eye to be quiet.

"I found the four of you dumped in the sewer alone, when you were only a babies. I was a rat and you were all turtles. I did not think during the first few months after I took you into my care about how serious the responsibility was. I just knew that I was doing the right thing – because without my coming along – what may have happened to you and your brothers? Leonardo can you think of what might have been?"

"I am proud of you Raphael, for I now know I have taught you well. I have given myself for you and now you are doing the same for young Gabriel. Neither of you realised that I was a rat and you were not until you were older – but by that stage – you were judging me by the way I treated you – not by what I looked like. I was your father – not a mutant rat, so to speak. I see the four of you as my precious sons and I thank the higher powers of this earth everyday for the blessing that came to me one day in the sewers. The four baby turtles crawling in the sewer, who then later were transformed by the ooze. I feel that all this was the plan for my life. So I feel that Gabby is part of Raphael's life."

"I do not think having a baby around will affect our efforts to fight the crime in this city – yes, I see our life styles are to change – but things will have changed eventually. I feel that you need to seriously go now and think about all these things, my son. For you are being blinded by jealousy towards your younger brother. You being the eldest probably feel that you should be the first to have a family, though things do not always work out the way people expect them to." Splinter finished his speech.

Leonardo gave Raphael an evil eye and walked hunched towards his room. Never Never in his adult life had he been sent to his room! Never had Splinter told him off for his moral standards. He had often seen the other three in trouble –but he never received this kind of discipline from his "father". He was the perfect son.

"I am pleased with your recent decisions Raphael, you have demonstrated a strong knowledge of right vs. wrong. Yes you are willing to sacrifice your life – because a child is for life – not just the weekend – for young Gabriel. I can see you will not dissert her like her real family and will take care of her for as long as you live."

"Yes Master Splinter. Thank you for seeing that I am not after any rewards, though she does make me smile and I guess that's a reward – but I will not boast."

Splinter chuckled, "My son, you will make a wise father – for you have experienced a lot of internal hardship – that no one else in this family has – and indeed not many in the world experience the torment that plagues you. You are a true man, even with a shell on your back."

Raphael smiled at his father, the father who he looked up to and adored – he wanted to be as good a father to Gabby as Splinter was to him.

"You know Splinter – for someone who hadn't planed on being a father either – I think you did an alright job with us. If you did stuff up –we never noticed." Raphael bowed and left the dojo.

"Wake me up before you Go Go, don't wanta go flying solo" Mikey sand and danced with the little girl in a blue dress.

"Mikey – That's not the words!" Donnie watched from the couch – as he fixed a toy car for the little girl to play with.

"Like Gabby cares. You don't care if Mikey changes to song, hey Gabby?"

"Mickey", The little girl continued to bob up and down on the spot to the 80's tune.

Donnie laughed, "Okay so there's Dadda for Raphael, Ohhh for Splinter and now Mickey – as in Mickey mouse for you!"

"Shut up Don! Hey Gabby can you say Donkey? That's your uncle Donkey – you say it with me.."

"Donna" Gabby pointed to the purple turtle.

"Ha ha – good girl! Uncle Donna fixes this wheelie toy for you," Donnie showed her the toy in his hands.

"Donna Dance!" Gabby asked him, she went over and grabbed hold of his leg.

"Yeah go Gabby get Don to dance – but please don't ask him to sing!" Mikey continued to dance and sing into the remote control.

"Okay, I'll get up and dance with you. Man with those eyes who could say no," Donnie cooed to her.

"You know maybe we should get some baby music for her?" Donnie said.

"What for? What's wrong with Wham!"

"Mikey – I think we should get April to buy her a baby's music tape. They're more educational!"

"Ain't this like educational? It's telling her not to go anywhere without one of us to protect her."

Don just laughed at this comment. "Seriously Mikey – you think that's the message of the song?"

"I don't think – I know. Here I got a another classic 80's song for ya Gabby." Mickey changed CDs.

"Like a virgin…."

The minute Mike turned his back, a green hand turned it off.

"No offence to Madonna or anything – but I'd prefer it if you didn't play stuff with such content as that song to my favourite little person," Raph bent down, as Gabby ran into his big strong muscular arms.

"I agree with Raph – we might have to sensor the music around here from now on."

"What no Madonna?" Mikey couldn't believe it.

"Mikey – listen to Madonna's other songs – like Holiday or Material girl – not Like a Virgin!" Donnie said.

"Well you know that means all my music must go – it's all swearing," Raphael said, pulling out some of his CDs.

"That means we can't wake Leo up with it when we want to tick him off?" Mikey frowned – was he not aloud any of his old fun now?

"Na - I got a better idea – check this out," Raphael walked to him TV and turned it onto the Disney channel.

"_Get Ready to Wiggle, wiggle at home with mum and Dad, wiggle all day long"_

Four Australian men in colourful skivvies danced about on the screen with a green dinosaur and a big dog and what looked like an octopus. They looked like they were having a fun time singing for all the children at home.

"WIGGLES!" Gabby cried and ran to the front of the TV and started dancing to the music.

"I thought you'd like this one, hey Gabby." Raphael said, he parked himself on the couch, soon to be joined by his brothers to watch this little girl dancing to the men on the screen.

"This show's kind of fun hey?" Mikey said, after they had seen the Octopus and some sea turtles doing a song and dance.

"And educational", Raphael said.

"But Raph – how did you know about this?" Don just had to know how the red turtle knew of such a program.

"Um.. Let's just say I rang Jen last night. She told me these dudes are big back in her home country. She's goner drop round some of their CDs for Gabby for me."

"So you told your girlfriend about Gabby?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey – not only is my girl the most bodacious babe in the whole world – but she is also a kindy teacher – which means – she knows about kids. I had to ring her to get advice on Gab's here. If there's anything I need to know about children – she's the one to ask. She knows everything." Raphael informed his brothers of the girlfriend he'd been seeing of late. They had met her before and she was a wonderfully kind and patient person – you'd have to be to put up with Raphael! She was also fun and had introduced the turtles to some of the games her children played – which was actually fun to play when you're an adult and completely drunk.

"So when's she coming over?" Donnie asked.

"After she's finishes Kindy for the day. She's bringing round some stuff for young Gab's here." Raph pointed to the dancing child in front of them. She was immune to their conversation – for she was wrapped up in listening to a dinosaur that they were calling Dorothy.

"I think it's just as well your girlfriend knows kids – cos we're seriously goner have to find out other ways to keep her amused – rather than TV." Donnie stated.

"Yeah – no kid of mine is turning into Mikey here – no offence Mikey – but you do watch too much TV." Raph patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Point taken – besides if I were to turn her into me, I'd make her a brilliant pizza chef."

"Mikey – I think she's too young to cook".

"Yeah – my kid's not touching that oven til she's 16! By then she should be sensible enough not to burn the place down – like you almost did!" Raph pointed to his baby brother.


End file.
